This invention relates to arrow rests for archery bows, and more particularly to an arrow rest which is capable of pivotal movement in opposite directions from an intermediate, arrow supporting position.
Arrow rests provided heretofore are of two types. One such type of arrow rest is a rod which is rigid in the direction of arrow movement and thus causes excessive deflection of the arrow when contacted by the arrow vanes. The second type of arrow rest provided heretofore is a resilient member which, although it is movable resiliently in the direction of arrow movement, it is subject to breakage or other damage when moved in the opposite direction, as when snagged on brush during movement through wooded areas.
Further, neither of the foregoing two types of arrow rests has been integrated with a resilient side abutment for an arrow in a manner affording adjustment of both components simultaneously in the lateral direction relative to the archery bow.